The present invention relates to a method for printing images on a photosensitive media utilizing a printer wherein the media is contained in a light-tight film pack. The film pack includes a perforated flap which allows the film pack to be easily opened within the printer to provide access to the media.
Digital imaging applications in which photographic quality images can be downloaded to a printer and reproduced are becoming increasingly popular. For instance, Kodak Corporation provides a service in which films and negatives can be placed on photo CD discs and photo CD access software allows the user to load the images into the personal computer memory, view the images, edit the displayed image by cropping or changing the size, color settings and orientation, and copy the original or edited image as a bitmap. In addition, electronic digital cameras are commercially available which photograph an image and store it in a digital memory, such as a random access memory instead of on film. Then these stored images can be downloaded from the camera to a personal computer for viewing and editing in a manner analogous to the photo CD images discussed above. Still another application, personal computers are now available with television cards. With a TV card, the user can download images directly from the television network or from a video recorder for viewing and editing.
A printer having capabilities for printing images downloaded from a video or personal computer and which fits within a personal computer is described in commonly assigned copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/470,921 filed Jun. 6, 1995 corresponding to International Publication No. W096/39301. Such a printer is housed in the accessible disc drive bay. The printer includes a print head, access opening for a media supply cartridge, a communication port for receiving print signals and image information, and a media conveyor for transporting the media through the printer and dispensing or ejecting the media from the printer. Preferably, the printer also includes a developer such as a pressure head or pressure roller or a means to heat the media.